<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heart to heart by tartagliaexe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316512">heart to heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartagliaexe/pseuds/tartagliaexe'>tartagliaexe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern Era, Not Beta Read, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's brief tho - Freeform, other characters made an appearance, this is the most fluffiest fic ive ever written, zakkura hours in session bby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartagliaexe/pseuds/tartagliaexe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not until he grew older. Not until he met Zack. Bright eyed, Zack. Tall, handsome and with the brightest smile to grace mankind.That he knew, once blue met blue.Sharing their first awkward kiss with cute laughter, there lo and behold, specs of hearts on their lips.He found his other half. </p><p>Or, the Zakkura 5+1 fic filled with fluff, steamyness and more fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heart to heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy some zakkura food.</p><p>Warning :Not Beta Read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>1.</p><p>Zack presses a sunny, long kiss on the top of Cloud's forehead. Zack smiles fondly. Cloud huffs with a pout of defiance. Cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk hidden in the bundle of his scarf. A pink heart becomes a replacement to where Zack sneakily kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>In public no less. Cloud, for a fact, knew it was the reason why so many onlookers were ogling at him. The heart is a clear, bright sign he was kissed their moments ago. Fated. A bubble of bashfulness flutters like butterfly wings, in the pit of his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>Zack heartily laughs, boisterous and carefree, his eyes creasing from the action. The butterflies in Cloud stomach flutters furiously, a warm sensation settling there. Zack unexpectedly holds the blond blushing cheeks in his large palms, full of affection like no other. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud deflates a little, holding back his snap towards Zack he wanted to say earlier. He can't get angrily embarrassed. Not without having a guilty afterthought once witnessing his lover endearment, irises twinkling brightly like stars. </p><p> </p><p>The heart on his forehead is a loud contrast to his ivory skin. Standing out. Deep down, Cloud can feel it burning on his skin. A constant reminder to him that Zack's love for him runs deep.Thinking about it, Zack still tells him <em> 'I love you' </em> as if it's the first time. Like his first confession, bold meaning and convincing. Cloud smiles remembering their confessions and loves that about him with all his might. </p><p> </p><p>He adores Zack so much, it makes his heart do back flips and spins behind his ribcage. Shifting his eyes away. Away from Zack teasing smile, because Zack knew; he'd won over Cloud with only a kiss to take photos together in the kissing booth.Cloud wanted fast-food. But, that can wait. </p><p> </p><p>The winter wind blows strongly. Cold, icicle blanket tainting the air. Everyone is dressed warmly for the unnaturally cold weather. Including Zack and Cloud. Both matched in blue trench coats and brightly coloured red scarfs.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cherry red―Zacks' favorite colour.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Blue―Clouds' favorite colour. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Walking hand in hand towards the deserted booth, Cloud pale face burns like fire, hidden halfway underneath the scarf. Cloud never denies Zack pda(public display affection). Yes, he has a thin face, causing him to get shamed easily. </p><p> </p><p>Yet, when he scolds Zack about his shameless adorations, he never holds any bite behind them. Never will. Why? Because he never can. He's the Cloud to Zack's sun. Going perfectly well together, a great combination. Zack is a bright ball of light, always with the clouds in the sky. Together. Always. </p><p> </p><p>Zack hums a tone lightly, <em> he's certainly in a cheery mood</em>, Cloud remarks. Zack gives him a side glance and stops his movements. Cloud follows suit. Zack shakes his head in a 'no no' motion. Carefully, he tugs down the dark pom pom over Cloud's ears properly, which were slightly raised exposing his earlobes to the frigid air. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud heart explodes, he receives another kiss. This time, he doesn't fuss, letting Zack have his way placing his <em> 'heart' </em> on the tip of his nose, right after pulling down his scarf just to do that. He fixes it back just how Cloud likes it. Over his cheeks and grazing the upper part of his nose. Zack flashes a proud smile. No doubt praising himself internally, mesmerizing exactly how his blond lover loves his scarf fixed specifically. </p><p> </p><p>"Ready to be smooched?" Zack whispers in his ear teasingly, puffs of cold air escaping his mouth. Cloud keeps his mouth closed. Not mean. Not ignoring. His cobalt irises answers to Zack's question. He's rewarded with a cheeky grin, a shake of head and two dots blossoming on Zack's tone skin. Cloud smirks behind the scarf, loving the reactions he got.Zack makes him warm. But, Cloud can make him warmer.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing the red curtains aside, the booth is unsurprisingly cramped but at least not to the point of claustrophobic. Inserting some money into the slot, the insert slot is fraying silver, showcasing it's constant usage.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud lets Zack choose which filters and overused romantic stickers to decorate the photos. Through the hundreds of stickers, Zack always knows the right ones for them. Ones he knows Cloud will love―they will love. They're match made in heaven afterall. Thanking fate for bringing them together is a common reminder for them both. </p><p> </p><p>"Zacky," Zack turns fast to him, like a whip. His spiky hair moving along with it. Cloud observed his doe eyed expression, youthful and resembles a puppy in waiting. <em> How cute</em>, Cloud gushes. Zack is his first puppy, the second one Zack bought him for his birthday.</p><p> </p><p>Zack loves the nickname Cloud gave him. Enamored, he says it so many times while placing kisses on his knuckles after they made love. Leaving pink hearts decorating his knuckles, like Cloud dipped them in a bucket of hearts.</p><p> </p><p>So many overlapping,turning it into a giant, pink blob of Zack undenying prurience. Zack gave him a nickname too―Cloudy. One scorching afternoon, eating popsicles and playing cards on the back patio at his moms' home. Zack said randomly he wished it was a cloudy day. And Cloud remembered the realization dawning on Zack's face, before staring at him with twinkling eyes. It was the birth of 'Cloudy'. One he grew fond of and one he keeps buried deep into his thumping heart.</p><p> </p><p>Zack is the Zacky to Clouds' Cloudy. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"They're always on a timer, don't forget." Reminding Zack of this, so the repeats of a derpy shot won't happen like the past occasions. All the photos on the wall plastered on their bedroom wall says it loud and clear.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry," He beats his chest, puffing it out childishly and so unlike a twenty three year old, "I'm prepared." He slides next to him, wrapping his strong arm around the small of his lower back. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud blinks once, absent-mindedly gazes upwards into his eyes. Lost in blue. Zack is grinning back down at him, flashing pearly teeth his way. Cloud tugs down his scarf, telling Zack with a smile to answer his grin; he loves him too. You don't need words to always say 'I love you'.</p><p> </p><p>The countdown went on the tiny screen, Cloud held a peace sign. Zack pressed a peck at the crown of his head. The beeping sound went off, snap, first photo taken. The screen gives them a few seconds for them to prepare for the next one.</p><p> </p><p>"Trading kisses?" Zack suggests. </p><p> </p><p>"Trading kisses." Cloud smoothly agrees. </p><p> </p><p>Hugging eachother, they resemble a warm burrito so closely joined wearing heavy winter clothing. Cloud kisses Zack right cheek, Zack kisses Cloud left. Cloud knows the pink heart will be deeper and last longer for how long they're kissing the same spots. </p><p> </p><p>Timer. Beep. Snap.Pulling away, Zack does that thing. Gawking at Cloud like he's his planet, and he's revolving around it daily. Because Cloud actually is, matter of factly. Fingers gingerly touch Cloud left cheek, a giant pink heart stays where his lips were moments ago. </p><p> </p><p>The heart is the size of his palm, taking over Cloud's entire left cheek. Cloud bites his lips. He sees the exact same that's in Zack vision. A satisfied hummed echoes in his chest, heart doing back flips again. </p><p> </p><p>Zack looks good with Cloud's display of love on him. A streak of possessiveness pierces his heart, wanting the whole world to know Zack Fair is his. Busy admiring eachother, the beep sets off, snap, catching them both off guard as they stiffen. </p><p> </p><p>Opps. They chuckle in unison in their shared bubble. Fate cooes at their adorableness. </p><p> </p><p>Well, the wall of photos <em> do </em> need a "new" one to add to the collection.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>It rains. Pours. Thunder. Clap. Cloud is snug and cozy in bed like a bear hibernating. His puppy―Donut lays soundlessly curled up in her bed, near the foot of the bed. Cloud is currently reading a book he just bought an hour ago from the downtown bookstore. The heater hums through the air-con, along with the wet splatter of rain drizzling down the windows.</p><p> </p><p>Heaven gracing the earth with rain.On Clouds' laptop, Final Fantasy 7 Lofi beats resound in his comfy bubble. It all screams aesthetic. When has he ever <em> not </em> been aesthetic? Cloud flicks to another page, the sound partial quiet, absorbed in his reading. </p><p> </p><p>It's about true love or fated pairs, which he and Zack are. Cloud blames Aerith for buying it. She suggested it to him multiple times to try it out. Cloud, was never good at denying people afterall. The book is filled with cheesy lines and the majority of the sentences sounds like a fortune teller is deliberately talking to him. Their usually not his thing. He prefers action,fantasy.</p><p> </p><p>Though, past all of that, the book is…surprisingly highly interesting. The Flower Merchant doesn't need to know that of course. It goes past the simple depths of <em> 'exchanging hearts' </em> and tells you alot more, for example; that fated pairs minds are somewhat connected. Telepathy comprehending eachother thoughts or emotions without speaking.</p><p> </p><p>Deep in thought, Cloud does recall moments where he'd decipher Zack thoughts looming in his head. For example, if he's craving a club sandwich instead of p&amp;j. Wanting to watch television, but is too lazy to reach for the remote even though it's only an arm length away. Wants to eat him out, then fingering. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud, truthfully found it peculiar at first. How can he not? He'd always had the idea, that he was sort of losing his mind or something. Pondering, how does he mentally know what <em> Zack </em> wants to do, needs. Not just…a hunch. This time, it's apart of being fated for one another he has learnt. That it's more to it, than 'pink hearts' displaying they're fit for eachother. </p><p> </p><p>Does Zack know about it too? Zack is a goofball when he wants too. Certain times, not when he wants too.That aside, Zack is brilliantly smart and this far into their relationship, he had to have known long ago right?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His beloved is at the gym, buffing his muscles to stay in great shape and quoted by Zack himself; <em> to lift my Cloudy and be strong for him </em>. Fireworks explode in his chest, furiously blushing recalling Zack cheesy and sweet words. Cloud never in a million years, could've imagined to meet the one for him.</p><p> </p><p>Growing up with a strong single mom, living into a peculiar neighbourhood who defines him as a bastard child, and shuns them. Childhood wasn't all, sun, rainbows and cloudy skies. They were more of no sun, deplete of rainbows and overcasted skies. </p><p> </p><p>His mom, trying the best for her and her son, always ignored the jabs coming their way. As a child, curiosity was natural to have. To know more about the world and too take his mind away from the negatives. </p><p> </p><p>He remembers his mother telling him of fated pairs. Says, fate grace the lucky with them. Because not everyone is granted the one for them. The explanation was frightening to say the least. Little Cloud curiosity wanted to have one too. Yet, fear hooked his mind, depressingly wondering if 'he' will be deemed as 'unlucky'. </p><p> </p><p><em> Fated pair will always be together, never straying away</em>, his mom said. Little Cloud in her lap as they swung back and forth lightly in the rocking chair. Cloud easily can recollect in his mind the wooden chair, smoothed legs against the floor just like yesterday. </p><p> </p><p><em> Of course, they'll be fights and small arguments but will attract back like magnets</em>. Cloud, big eyed and wild hair like a baby chocobo, never comprehend much. No matter how simple it all sounded. The big question was, how would you know once you've met yours? Simple. Share a kiss. If the kiss leaves a pink heart, you're blessed by fate. (The simplicity of it, ventures more now broadening his knowledge.) </p><p> </p><p>Not until he grew older. Not until he met Zack. Bright eyed, Zack. Tall, handsome and with the brightest smile to grace mankind. That he knew, once blue met blue. Sharing their first awkward kiss with cute laughter, there lo and below, specs of hearts on their lips.</p><p> </p><p>He'd found his other half. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing to himself in memory of dejection and happiness, Cloud pauses the turn of a new page, the page stills between his frail fingers. If she was alive, she'll be brewing with tears like a waterfall and thanking fate for blessing her son with what he truly deserves. The old picture of his mom hung up in the living room, her smile beaming ever so bright. Cloud knows, she whispers <em> good luck </em> to him everytime he passes it.</p><p> </p><p>Bookmarking where he left off, the front door closes and the sounds of Zack calling to him like a siren, lures Cloud downstairs. Cloud sees him.Sleeveless tee, gym shorts and skin lightly damp with sweat. Extremely appetizing showcasing his tone muscles. Cloud greets him with a smile, Zack too. He places his umbrella in the holder hazardly, in a rush. He's practically brimming in eagerness. Cloud can feel it radiating off of him. </p><p> </p><p>The blond can feel something coming. Heart pounding in excited anticipation, Cloud face shifts pink. He wants…Then, Zack rushes over to Cloud like a bull and lifts him up in his arms with ease, as if Cloud weighed a bag of feathers.</p><p> </p><p>A squeak comes from the blond. Clearly wasn't expecting the surprise attack. Zack finds their size difference absolutely adorable. Cloud, well...he won't ever admit it out loud but he agrees on that aswell.</p><p> </p><p>"Cloudy!I missed you!" He pretends to cry, swinging Cloud's body around in his arms like a spin topper, ignoring Cloud protests of putting him down, while beating his shoulder. His lover doesn't feel them. Cloud says denial,truthfully he likes when Zack does this.</p><p> </p><p>It's just the way he is. A <em> Cloud </em> thing. Zack knows it too, obviously. One of the many things he loves about him. Giving it thought, just before Zack did this, he was thinking about Zack lifting him up. Gasping in shock, <em> and he did right after the thought came to him.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Which means, Zack knows. </p><p> </p><p>"You were only gone for two hours." Cloud deadpanned with a slight eye roll. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but still. All I could picture at the gym was your cute butt, small waist and―"</p><p> </p><p>"Zack, are you always horny during your time at the gym?" Once he is placed down on his feet, his flicks Zack forehead with a scold.</p><p> </p><p>Zack playfully growls and swoops him under his feet. Princess carry. Zack is the prince. He's the princess. Zack hums raking his eyes over Cloud's form, fire burning in blue. Planting a happy smack against his lips, Cloud swiftly returns before the latter pulls back, just in time. Both of their lips have a heart, one on the center of Cloud lips, the other on the corner of Zack's. Kind of comical in Cloud eyes, because it looks like smudge lipstick. </p><p> </p><p>His kiss was uncoordinated, but <em> oh well </em>,he shrugs his shoulder. Zack smirks at him,admiring his handiwork. Cloud is quick to know what he wants.Too bad, he's not having it until he takes a proper shower. </p><p> </p><p>"You can have me. Place your love all over me. But, you'll have to take a shower first." Cloud states with a huff, earning showers of kisses over his face. His skin tingles, affectionate kisses all over his face.Zack left not one inch untouched by his blessed lips.</p><p> </p><p>Passion burns in the air. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait-"</p><p> </p><p>"Is Donut in the bedroom?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I'll lure her out with her favorite chew toy and puppy treats. Don't worry."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>3.</p><p>Their bodies rock in sync.Slow and steady, like the calm wave. The soft sounds of music plays softly through the laptop speakers, lulling them into their passionate dreamland. Cloud cries like a song, his sensual voice almost drowned out by the sound of the rain.</p><p> </p><p>Zack is buried deep to the hilt, strong, muscular forearms bulging with his hands planted on each side of Cloud's head. Zack gaze is heavy, eyes lidded in lust, irises darkened drinking in the sight of his lover coming apart by his cock. Zack will never, <em> ever </em> can't have enough of Cloud pleasured expressions and pleased sounds. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud resembles an angel. Defiled and treated so tenderly, yet roughly the same time. He breathes in the same warm air, picking up the pace gaining a hitched breath, legs tightening around his lower waist and <em>Cloud</em>.Cloud moaning out his name, the only name he's allowed to say out during these moments. The only name and face that's buried in his brain.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud walls clench briefly, ripping a husky grunt out of Zack. It's an intentional move by Cloud. Cloud wants him to release fast. There are days, it's a challenge to see who'll be the first to snap. Zack won't lose. Cloud will. Zack shoots his shivering Cloudy a challenging look, thrust suddenly and balls deep.</p><p> </p><p>Sweat clings to the tip of his hair strands, droplets falling onto Cloud's flushed body from the move. Zack hums receiving a stunned gasp from him. Cloud grips the sheets between his bony fingers, pleading upwards to Zack. <em> Oh, he's so cute</em>, Zack cooes to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Zack takes in the sight of those swollen red lips, tear streaked cheeks and flushed red. And how could he forget, his marks―pink and blooming all over Cloud's body. A ivory canvas with splashes of pink. It fits him perfectly. Cloud staked his claim too. On both sides of his neck, left cheek and collarbones. God, he heart sparks inside, fireworks lighting up inside, ready to explode with his bubbling feelings for the man, he <em> oh so </em> dearly loves. </p><p> </p><p>"Kiss me." Cloud demands softly like a feather resting over a lake. Who is he to deny? Obliging, the kiss is thoroughly deep with tongue twirling, heads canting deepening the angle and lips crushed together. Cloud mouth taste of caramel. His favorite treat and the reason why most of the snacks are caramel based. </p><p> </p><p>He'd do anything for Cloud.<em> Cloudy</em>. The Cloudy to his Zacky. Breath mingling in the short air space, Zack wraps an arm under the blond's head to better the angle. Cloud practically gets devoured by him, saying his name breathy against his spit, slicked lips.</p><p> </p><p>Pink hearts cover his lips entirely, <em> a giant, pink deformed blob</em>, Cloud likes to describe. Grinding for more friction, arms clung to his broad shoulders, prettily begging to be filled full and be reminded who he belongs too. Fuck, how does he expect himself not to come fast, if Cloud is pleading so good to him? Frustratingly, he knits his brows, holding his orgasm back. <em> No </em> , he thinks determinedly. <em> Cloud will come first</em>, he concludes in finality. </p><p> </p><p>"Baby, come for me. Show me how beautiful you are…<em>ah</em>..when you come." Lowering his voice a baritone deeper, Cloud eyes widen ever so slightly. Sparkles twirling in those glassy eyes. Clearly affected by Zack's dominant and body shivering words. Zack found out long ago he's weak to dirty talk.</p><p> </p><p>Fucking into Cloud wet, delicious heat, he abuses his prostate over and over. Zack cock throbs continuously, ready to come any second. <em>He won't, he won't </em> ,determination coursing in his bones. Whining, Cloud pitch gets <em> higher </em> and, <em>higher</em>trimmed nails scratching his back <em> harder </em> and <em>harder</em>. This time, his wails overlap the heavy rain. Cloud's definitely going to have an intense release.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh―<em>Oh my god</em>. I'm so...close. Just like that!I… <em>I</em>!―"</p><p> </p><p>"Come for me, Cloud. You know…you're always so good for me."</p><p> </p><p>Thunder. Clap. Cloud sighs soundly, white, sticky substance covering his lower stomach with some tickling his chest. Untouched. Zack moves his hips with more aggression, panting heavily at the nape of Cloud's. Zack mind feels hazy. A drunk blanket washing over him. His cock is trapped in between plush, vibrating walls. <em> So fucking hot</em>, so heavenly. Cloud takes him <em> so well</em>. His hole is molded perfectly for him. His fated lover.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Ah―<em>AH</em>!" Yanking his blond strands, fingers threaded through the softness of them, Zack connects his lips with Cloud, hushing out his cries of pleasure. Filling him up, his orgasm slams down on him like heavy brinks. Cloud runs his hand over the small marks he created on his scratched back after. Silently apologizing for hurting him. </p><p> </p><p>Zack huffs in the kiss. Cloud pouts, or at least, tries too since he's so exhausted after their intense session. Zack Fair, Cloud Strife―hung over the stars for one another. Peppered with a million hearts.</p><p> </p><p>Fate deems them as the most adorable to exist. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>4.</p><p>"Ah,do I choose this one? Or, this one? Shit, this is so hard." Sighing for the umpteenth time, Cloud fiddles with the decorations. Torn between ideas. Bling or no bling? Gold or silver? It's already been half an hour! Head muddled, Cloud wants to scream to the top of his lungs, until it's heard past the ozone layer, it reaches the galaxy until far away to the milky way.</p><p> </p><p>Him and Tifa are situated into a party store. The best in town. The various colours, items and the likes surrounds them like an endless maze. The temperature outside is dangerously freezing. The store air-con maybe is set to the highest setting. That's absolutely insane but the owner doesn't seem sane so Cloud and Tifa kept that to themselves. Stress and coldness aside, the blond can really go for some hot cocoa with marshmallows. <em>Mm</em>, he reminisces the flavour just thinking about it. </p><p> </p><p>"Cloud, it's just birthday decorations. Take it easy,kay'?" Tifa laughs behind him, seemingly appearing out of nowhere from a different aisle. Cloud almost jumped in fright to the moon. If, it wasn't for the sound of her signature red sneakers, squeaking on the tiled floors.</p><p> </p><p>He gets a teasing chuckle. Cloud pouts in embarrassment, brushing his bangs over his eyes to conceal it. A habit of his. Since coming here, Tifa kept reassuring that everything's going to be okay, and to relax. Chillax. Yet, the jittery feeling is back again. <em> Easy for her to say</em>, Cloud grumbles. His mind is on the tip of an iceberg, ready to fall in disaster. Who knew decorations buying can be so hard. </p><p> </p><p>"It's not…that simple." Cloud reasons, furrowing his brows. Replacing one with blue, then switches it for another color. Frustration chumbles at him, raking his gloved fingers through the blond hair. He bet Tifa can see the imaginary steam coming out of his ears like a train. </p><p> </p><p>Absent minded, if Zack was here, he'd pinch the lines creased on his forehead, then hits it off with teasing. Their shopping for decorations for Zack's surprise birthday party. It's difficult trying to keep it all secret from him, since he's the type to figure out things even though he may not one hundred percent show it. </p><p> </p><p>So far, his first puppy hasn't caught onto the fact his lover is planning anything. Thank god. Knowing Zack, he rather just have a cake for his birthday than celebration. Cloud wasn't having it. He's very new to the whole 'preparation phase', so he asked his friends to help him out.</p><p> </p><p>He wants everything to be perfect, to Zack's liking. Cloud wants to see a flabbergasted Zack stepping into their home, mouth hung open,exaggeratedly touching the floor. Touched an utterly mind blown. Imagining the perfect scenario gets him mushy and toasty on the inside, panic aside. </p><p> </p><p>Tifa peers over his shoulder, peeking curiously at what her childhood friend is having trouble with. Tifa has already chosen the party plates, cups and utensils. All for a reasonable price and good taste,he applauds her. She picked out the stuff easily, while he's still battling internally for the wall decorations. He guesses, it's harder for him to make a decision because he really does not want to disappoint his beloved. That's understandable of course.</p><p> </p><p>"You told me, you had it down the pack. But, I can see you're...struggling right now." She comments with a raised brow and finger resting under her chin, incredulous. Cloud sighs. Tifa hums. Cloud sighs again.Tifa suggests that he listens to his heart. Whatever it chooses, go for it.</p><p> </p><p>She tells him encouragingly, <em> the heart is always right. </em>Cloud peers at her in thought. Heart, huh. Trying too, the reaction makes his heart beat rapidly loud in his ears, biting his lips getting in touch with himself. As cringey as it sounds, it works. Once he made up his mind, Tifa cheers and they high five.</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>Nestled in the bakery, the decorative pastries, scrumptious aroma of baked breads, wafts around in the air.Between a beauty store and music store.The cute interior stands out. This bakery is Zack's favorite.Gushing about they're crispy tarts, insanely large cinnamon rolls, pillowy bread and sprinkled donuts. He had told him he grew up coming here alot with his family when he was just a child. Words spoken of his past, Cloud tucks them in his heart and mind.</p><p> </p><p>Zack is much more open talking about his past. Cloud not so much. When he does, Zack the ever loving, patient man, tells him to <em>take his time</em>. <em>Never force himself.</em> <em>Talk about it whenever you're ready</em>. Ears flushing, Cloud tilts his face so Aerith won't see. She'll tease for sure and she knows it. </p><p> </p><p>"Sooo, what flavour of cake does Zack like?" Aerith girly voice pipes up. She's snacking on a mini, blueberry muffin sample she was suggested to try. The sample trying is one. But she's bold and snagged three.<em> Bless her bold soul</em>, Cloud praises. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud is bent over, hand under chin gazing pretty intently at the cakes on display behind the glass. Leaning towards terrifying with his bangs covering most of his eyesight. The worker behind it chuckles nervously. Maybe in fear Cloud stare will burn a hole through the glass. Zack favourite flavors are red velvet, cheesecake, chocolate, vanilla, pound. The list goes on like a stream. Compared to Cloud, not many are deemed as his favourites. They're likeable, not to the point of favoritism. </p><p> </p><p>Zack calls everything he likes his favorite, exhaustingly. Out of all of Zack's likings, which ones shall he choose? How should it be designed?Hm, cupcakes piled like a tower sounds good? Half and half cake? Does Zack like surprise, surprise extreme? Like bursting out of the cake type? Since Barret suggested it, it has been on his mind ever since. No matter how crazy it sounds. </p><p> </p><p>"Vanilla, chocolate, red velvet. Alot. I'm also thinking of cream cheese icing. Zack pretty much is obsessed with cream cheese." Straightening his back, Cloud ponders walking back and forth with the same intent expression. Cloud ignores the nearly scared laugh from the worker. Aerith tilts her head in question, bounces on her feet,before coming closer his way. She points her finger to the last row of cakes. Cloud follows where she's aiming at. A small card next to the cake displays the flavours and the appearance inside. </p><p> </p><p>Oh? </p><p> </p><p>"How about a half chocolate, half vanilla cake like that? With cream cheese icing,chocolate chip sprinkles?Triple the flavour, right?" </p><p> </p><p>The cake she's pointing at is half and half, with whip cream. It's tripled layered with multicolored sprinkles on top. Cloud gapes blinking astonished, picturing it all in his head. Cloud haven't even noticed the cake there and glad she grabbed his attention with it.It's inspiration. Zack will love this. The perfect custom made cake is going to happen. </p><p> </p><p>"Zack, sweet tooth is going to explode." Grinning from ear to ear, Cloud nods to himself. He and Aerith high five. </p><p> </p><p>______________ </p><p>Three weeks later. The bright ball of light is halfway drowned by the clouds. The sky is a mixture of pink, orange and yellow. A marvelous sunset, one so beautiful he wishes he had his camera to take a shoot.</p><p> </p><p>Taking pictures of sceneries and aesthetic settings is a hobby of his, and one Cloud cheers him on about. The supportive lover he is. Today is his birthday.Cloud woke him up this morning with french toast, iced coffee and slices of fruits. Not that Cloud hasn't done it before on non special occasions.</p><p> </p><p>A sweet morning. One he plaster Cloud face with kisses. Specs of heart across his cheeks and nose to go along with his freckles. <em> A cute sight</em>, he recalls. Zack swoops in the driveway. Cars parked about. Work was busy. Hectic. Job as an assistant manager isn't easy. Luckily, his Cloudy doesn't have work today so he'll snuggle with him and complain about his stressful day after the event.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud told him today he was having a little get together with friends. Cloud rarely held those. Usually it's the other way around. Zack chest grew warm, let a furnace. Cloud is becoming more and more social, as time moves forward. He wipes an invisible tear. He's so proud of his Cloudy. </p><p> </p><p>Zack exits the car and tucks his gloved hands into his trenchcoat while puffing out clouds of cold air. Shivering, he picks up his pace to the frontdoor. Fishing out his keys, a keychain of him and Cloud smiling tenderly stares right back at him. It makes him sports a grin. Lighting up his afternoon which he complained more than five times. Inserting the key, the lock clicks unlock and twists the knob before entering inside.</p><p> </p><p>Zack haven't had a chance to make his arrival known because unexpectedly, the pops of party poppers and hollers of happy birthday freezes him like a deer caught in headlights. All of his friends were here, smiling brightly and laughing at a shell shocked Zack.</p><p> </p><p>Zack's mind broke. Then unbroke. Taking in the surroundings, everything was decorated in blue and white and silver. Small tables were added for more space with white tablecloths and centerpieces.</p><p> </p><p>The delicious aroma of food invades his nostrils. His stomach reacts strongly to that. Balloons filled with helium floats around with the number of his age. Overall, everything resembled decency with a hint of simplicity. A surprise birthday party. Zack blushes touched to the very core. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tifa and Aerith held a very, very massive banner with his name elegantly scribbled on it along with 'happy birthday'. Jessie, Biggs and Wedge pops confetti. The coloured tiny strings scattering all about with large grins on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Barrett held up a plate of his famous 'Spectacular Meaty Burgers' with his chest puffed out in pride. Sephiroth, awkward as always at parties, stood tall with a party blower in his mouth while holding balloons in both hands with Zack's face plastered on them. Angeal's next to him, nodding his way with a fatherly small smile. His former boss and a second father to him. </p><p> </p><p>Genesis was over near a table. From the looks of it, he was adding a few touches to the treat bags. Genesis is the type who's not good with showing too much emotion. But, he tries his best. He all but waves with a small smile and suggesting wink. Zack knew what he meant of course. Rude and Reno are a pair of course. You can't meet one without the other. Reno walked up to him, patting him on the back, then places a party hat on top of his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Happy Birthday, man. Wishing you a healthy sex life and praying to be bestman for the future wedding."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Zack."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>An all too familiar voice calls to him. Come hither like. Zack stares straight ahead awestruck. Blue irises enlarged in warmth and happiness. The start of it all. Here is Cloud. So dreamy and wonderful. He wore a knitted teal sweater and blue jeans.</p><p> </p><p>The colour of the sweater makes the blue in his irises pop, so bright and beautiful. The jeans hug his legs absolutely nicely. It's Zack favorite for that sole purpose.Water brew in the corner of his eyes. Emotional like watching commercials of kittens. The dam is ready to burst. He holds it in. Momentarily, that is.</p><p> </p><p>He never knew a surprise birthday party would make him <em> this </em> emotional. As embarrassing as it sounds. Seeing all of his close friends here―<em>for him</em>―Zack cherishes them alot. To have such caring friends in the world. He knows for a fact someone will film him crying fat raindrops, ready to post it on social media. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you like it Zacky?" Cloud asks full of uncertainty. He fiddles with the sleeves of his sweater. The slight pinch of his eyebrows. A habit if he's nervous. </p><p> </p><p>"Like it? I don't like it. I love it!" Rushing up to Cloud, he cups the smooth skin of Cloud cheeks. Planting a wet kiss to his lips suddenly. Zack and Cloud made out without shame in front of everyone. Not sloppy or what should be considered dirty. Wolf whistles and Genesis saying something along the lines of 'get a room' went to deaf ears. They laughed together pulling away. Pink on their lips, hearts the size of a walnut. </p><p> </p><p><em>Hm</em>. Zack thinks. <em> Birthday Sex after the party sounds good. </em> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>5.</p><p>Cloud sits on the exercising mat quietly. Blond hair soft and fluffy after his earlier shower. He's snuggled in his lover's oversized tshirt. Wearing his lover tshirts is one of his many specialties of course. It stops right below the curve of his hips. It swallows him whole and it gives him the appearance, as if he doesn't have anything underneath. Zack has no problem with the view of course. Zack is doing sit ups. Their legs were entangled by the close proximity.</p><p> </p><p>Thin layer of perspiration coats Zacks' bareskin. Only wearing a pair of sweatpants. Muscular, tempting arms folded behind his head in practiced ease. It's pretty hot. Cloud vision layed purposely on those sculpted abs, clenching and unclenching by Zack's movements. Cloud drinks in the sight, mouth watering. Itching for a round of sex. </p><p> </p><p>His face isn't expressional right now. Deep down, he knows Zack knows what filthy thoughts are racing through his mind. This is what they're doing.Cheesy and sweet. Whenever Zack reaches up, Cloud leans over and he pecks Cloud on the lips. Zack told Cloud when they're performing this intimate exercise, it boosts him to reach his destined amount of sit ups faster. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud felt it his bones. The pure, truth behind those tendered filled words. Cloud never disagrees to indulge.Moments like these shot arrows through his active heart. Spending time with the man of his life, every second, every minute, every hour is important to him. Zack too.</p><p> </p><p>Fate blessed them with what many yearned for. They won't take it for granted. Never. Zack gives him a cheeky grin. Zack intentionally meant to kiss Cloud's nose, instead of his lips. A pink heart blooms on the tip of his nose. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud grumbles under his breath. Ivory cheeks flushed. Punching down a low non threat in his throat. Cloud can't get angry. His nose looks like Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Or, more like Pink Nosed. Cloud knows he looks ridiculous. In his opinion. Not Zack. Zack heart flips, twirls, dances in his chest. Admiring his 'love' on Cloud.</p><p> </p><p>"How many was that, baby?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Fourteen.Six more to go."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Gotcha!"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>+1</p><p>They're hand in hand. Walking in slow, steady steps with no set destination in mind. It's chilly. The days are becoming colder. Sooner or later the heavens will grace them with the first sign of snow. With Zack here, next to him. Firm grip holding his, he's warm like a baked, apple pie. Lovingly stuffed with burning love. Not many are at the park today, maybe because of the cold weather. Cloud likes it that way. Not many distractions while him and Zack are in their intimate little bubble.</p><p> </p><p>Zack throws him a glance.Deep sea irises twinkling. A morning sky with stars<em> .They're so pretty</em>, Cloud flushes. He'll never not get enough of describing them as such. It's that expression again. The one Zack does when he's star-struck by Cloud's otherworldly beauty and happy to have someone like him in his life. Cloud pretends not to acknowledge him. His scarf hides his cherry red cheeks, anticipating what Zack will do.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud can sense it then.Zack resistance to smooch him in public is running thin. Maybe because Cloud gets easily embarrassed during pda. But, that shouldn't be a problem now, since they've made out in front of their friends during Zack's surprise birthday party. He's hesitating. Cloud won't have it. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cloud calls, "Zack."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Zack answers back. His tone sounds like a pup whose tail is wagging in an unbecoming thrill, "Yes?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cloud sighs, "Just kiss me already."</p><p> </p><p>Zack beams. Smile large and boyish. Cloud tugs down his scarf and Zack swoops in for a kiss. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Fate coos at their adorableness, once more. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Twitter:My twitter:<a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/tartagliaexe">@tartagliaexe</a></p><p>The hearts are inspired by the BL manga; Dear Signal.</p><p>I've spend alot of time on this and is proud how it turned out in the end.Never expected it to exceed past 3k tbh lol. I'd like to know what you guys think abt it ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>